


This is embarrassing

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: Buck and Eddie have their first argument as a couple and it doesn't go as expected.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126





	This is embarrassing

"Goodnight dad. Goodnight Buck." Chris says as he heads to his room. For the majority of the day, the Buckley-Diaz family have been at the park- playing games and having a picnic. They don't get to go out often to have fun, so when they do it's really eventful.

When they usually hang out- just the three of them- Buck and Eddie have everything planned out ahead of time. Eddie being that type of person who's always worrying for his child's well-being- just like any other father would- he definitely likes to be prepared and make the most of the days that they can.

After a long day filled with laughter and games, they finally settle down at home with each other. Christopher is put to bed, which leaves the two firefighters alone, cuddled up on their couch- Buck wrapped in Eddie's arm, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"I loved today." he says, kissing Eddie again.

"Me too." Eddie replies as he hugs Buck tighter- taking in the warmth that radiates off of his body. "It was fun. Christopher loves you so much. Anything that you'd do he would probably love regardless." And it's true. Even before they started to date, Christopher loved Buck and Buck loved him endlessly.

Buck laughs. "I would hope so." he says, moving in Eddie's arms to get more comfortable while grabbing the t.v remote.

Eddie looks down at the object in Buck's hand. "What do you wanna watch?" he questions

Buck looks up as though trying to think of the best thing to possibly watch. There is a pretty limited amount of things to watch at midnight that are good, but he comes up with something.

"Can we watch 'How I Met Your Mother?'" Buck asks while sporting puppy dog eyes.

Eddie moves back from him, trying to find out if he is serious or not. When Buck doesn't say anything, he takes it as a yes.

"Seriously? Out of all the shows that we could've watched, you picked that one." Eddie scoffs, getting Buck out of his hold and turning to face the television in front of them.

"What?" Buck says as he gets up doing the same "This show is so good."

Eddie turns to looks at Buck with wide eyes. Is this man serious? Everyone knows that Buck is a 90s kid and all, so he at least could've picked a show from there.

"No it's not." Eddie starts "When you hear about people asking for show recommendations, it's never that show. Wanna know why- because it sucks."

Buck puts his hand over his chest dramatically, acting hurt.

"What show do you want to watch then?"

Eddie looks at him as though Buck should already know.

"The Fresh Prince." Eddie says, already getting up to get the popcorn. Eddie can start to feel Buck glaring daggers into the back of his head as he walks away, so he faces him- wearing a huge grin.

"So you make fun of me because I wanted to watch some show, but you wanted to watch that." Buck says out of disbelief.

"Look." Eddie says, rubbing his hand over his face "The show may not suck per say, but I just know for a fact that The Fresh Prince is better." Eddie shrugs

Buck starts to get up off the couch and follow Eddie to the kitchen thinking of a rebuttal.

As Eddie turns to look at him, he is confused when he sees Buck laughing.

"What. What is it?"

Buck continues to laugh, now bending over in a laughing fit which cause Eddie to laugh as well. His laugh is contagious.

"It's just-" Buck says between breathes "This is our first argument as a couple. And it's over which tv show is better."

Eddie looks at him while trying to contain his laughter, but fails.

After a laughter fit, they finally start to calm down.

"This is so embarrassing." Eddie chuckles, shaking his head.

"Maybe it is." Buck starts, as he comes up behind Eddie and wraps his arms around his hips "But I wouldn't change it for the world."

And it's true. Neither of them would, and they'd like it to stay that way forever.


End file.
